Destined?
by green-ninja05
Summary: Koizumi Risa, the amazon, has a fiancée! But wait, it's the midget Otani Atsushi! They swear that they will not get married, not even they'll fall in love with each other . . ! but unexpected things may turn the expected things happen . . . Are they destined to each other?
1. Risa

Hello! : ) It's my first time writing a Lovely Complex Fan Fic . . Hope you'll like it : )

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: RISA**

"Your father and I were childhood enemies, we always fight at the park, chasing him with broom in the classroom, and he'd make fun at me. . . We always argue at many things, even small matters. ." my mother reminisced the relationship she had with my father. I am always excited to hear her love story. Truth is, she always tell me this a hundred times, but I didn't get sick at it. I'm a type of girl who loves romance, and I found my mom's wonderful. "We really hated each other until high school. But one event turns everything upside down. On our prom night, I saw him as the handsomest guy in the place. I forgot how I hated him, and see him in different way. To me, he is a prince, my prince. As he get closer, I felt our world draw with each other and were the only people in that place. I thought the time did stop and his name is like a chant to me. My heart beat loudly as he get closer, and then he said I'm beautiful and asked me to dance with him! Then after that we got closer and that's it. ." she ended dreamily.

"oh mom that was wonderful! I hope I will meet my prince charming like that!" I responded also dreamily.

" In your silly dreams, onee – chan. ." My brother, Takato, intervened our conversation, breaking my fantasy.

"You shut up, eavesdropper!" I threw a pillow on him.

"Truth hurts, right?" he smirked. Yes, it might be true. I am angry because he said is true. I think I can't find my prince. I think, it's impossible, because of my height. I'm freaking tall creature, above the average. The irony is, my surname is Koizumi, heh _small_ _spring_ and I'm freaking 170 cm tall! I threw a pillow against my brother. I hated him so much! " Just get out of here!"

"I'm just here to say that dinner's ready." As I heard the door close, I made a sad face. "What he said is true. My prince is just a fantasy." I said defeatedly.

"Don't say that honey," she instantly replied, stroking my head. "I know your prince is out there. Destiny is just waiting for the right time so the two of you will meet. It's creating an inevitable moment of encounter and both of you will share the rest of your lives together. Believe me. ." she said to comfort me. "Now, cheer up and let's go downstairs." she went down first.

I rose up at my bed and opened my door to my balcony. I looked at the stars. The nightsky was clear. Somehow, the scenery eased my gloomed feelings. I smelled the night breeze that calmed my senses. I continued to look at the stars that twinkling at the sky. "It's amazing when your destined person is under this sky. It is like you are so small and are closed to each other. Though you never met, you feel like you are connected.." I talked no one in particular. "My prince, do you think of me as you look at the stars? Are you also waiting? My prince, please wait for me. I'll wait for you too. ."

_I, Koizumi Risa, will wait for you._

* * *

Ja Ne minna!

by sakurasyaoran05  
February 2014


	2. Atsushi

**Disclamer Alert: **The author does not own Lovely Complex. Aya Nakahara -san owns it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Atsushi**

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily as I went out our house. Argghh! How I hated my onee – san! She teased me about Kanzaki everytime!

_Sigh, Mayu Kanzaki._

_ My first girldfriend._

_My ex – girlfriend._

She dumped me right after our graduation ceremony! She said she love HIM! Him, the tallest giant in basketball team! I hate that I'm short! Though she explained that she chose him over me not because he is tall and I am short, that it was just pure coincidence, I am still disappointed on my height. I'm Otani (big valley) but 156 cm! This is so frustrating!

Thank heavens we moved here in Sakai, Osaka because my father was assigned here. That way I can move on Kanzaki. Somehow I feel sad because I left my friends there, but I'm starting to gain friends here. Thanks to basketball camp, I got to know people.

"Yow, Otani. ."

"Nakao, where are the others?"

"There are already in the court. Let's go."

I followed him. He is Nakao Heikachi. He is one of my friend in the summer camp. I really love summer camps, especially basketball. Many people laugh at me because I'm short, but it doesn't stop me to play basketball! It doesn't really matter what your height is, as long as you have passion on it. Fortunately, my hard work was paid off, as I became a regular player in middle school! See? You can be anything as long as you do your best!

"The stars are beautiful tonight. ." Nakao interrupted my thoughts. I starred at the night sky. They are indeed beautiful.

"I guess it is right time to play night basketball!" I added cheerfully.

"Nobu – chan will think it is romantic . ." Nakao changed in a dreamy expression.

"You lover boy! You always talk about your girlfriend! Don't make me remind her! She always teased me when we practice at the camp! She's so annoying!"

"But what she said is true. Don't hide it. It's obvious your short, hehehee.." Nakao and his girlfriend are the same! They are so annoying! "Say that again ang I'll smack you!"

"They're here!" My other friend reported as we arrived at the court. You are lucky Nakao I didn't make you into pieces!

One of my seniors put his hand on my head. "Hello, chibi – san, are you lost? Common, let's find your oka – san. ." he said, and others laughed exaggeratedly.

"I'll smack you right now!" I shouted furiously. Do not mess up with my height! Unfortunately, they kept on laughing at me.

_I hated being short!_

* * *

Yeheey! Done with Otani's side. Otani and Koizumi encounter next chapter!

Thanks to Destyya for adding my story to her favorites :)

Ja ne!

Sakurasyaoran05

February 2014


	3. The Encounter

**Disclaimer Alert: **The Author does not own Lovely Complex. Owner rights belong to Aya Nakahara – sensei. . :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Encounter**

Koizumi Household. Morning. The birds greeted the sun with happy chirping. The mother dutifully cooked the family breakfast; while the father read his newspaper; and the son prepares for school. What about the daughter, Koizumi Risa? She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Not just sleeping, but dreaming. On her dreamland, she heard the bells ringing. _Oh, there's a wedding! _She exclaimed inwardly. She entered the church. The aisle was adorned with red and white roses, while the carpet was covered with its petals. The air was filled with rosy sensation, which she liked. The church was packed with people wearing. . odd dresses? _Huh? I thought there's a wedding ceremeny? I must be mistaken. _She was about to leave when she was stopped by someone. "Takato? Why are you here? Why are you dressed like that?" He was wearing an odd-colored 'rocker'-like shirts, and a loose baggy pants."Haha, I can't believe you're wearing that! Where's the gig? Haha!"She was laughing liked an idiot but was stopped when his brother grabbed her hand and led her to the aisle. "Wait, Takato! Stop this! It must be someone's wedding ceremony!" Her brother still led her to the front. She looked around. _Otou –san? Oka-san?_ They were in the front chair, wearing odd dresses, like Takato himself! They were wearing hair dresses and get – ups in 1980's fashion! Things are getting weird! And then she looked at her self. To her surprise, she was wearing a wedding gown! "WHAT? I am the bride?"she asked his brother.

"Obviously," was his reply.

"But I don't know who I am marrying to?! Is this a joke? A prank? Takato, stop this it is not funny anymore!" she complained.

Her brother did not say anything as they continue to walk in the aisle. She saw her relatives and friends. _Is this really my wedding? Did I finally found him? _Her thoughts continued that she never noticed her brother already seated beside their parents, and she was walking alone to the altar. She saw him facing against him. Her heart jump as he was slowly facing her. Slowly . . slowly . .

**Her point of view**

_SPLASH! _

I was surprised and immediately rose up. "What the. ."

"You finally woke up, onee –chan. ." Takato said with blank expression.

"You idiot! Why did you spill water to me?!" I shouted furiously.

"You don't wake up. ."

"You can just pat me or shake me till I wake up, idiot!"

"I tried that million times, you heavy sleeper. Instead of talking nonsense there, you better dress up, or you will be late.." He closed the door and went downstairs. _Huh? Late? What is he talking about? _Then I heard him say, _I going to school now. ._ and mother said, _take care!_

_OH NO! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!_

I rushed to the bathroom and cleaned myself. After 10 minutes of dressing up and packing and no eating breakfast, I ran to Maido High, my school. _I'm such an idiot to be late at first day of high school! It might be a bad omen! Arrgghh! _I ran and ran like the Flash and finally to the school grounds. I saw Nobu – chan and Chiharu-chan on the bulletin board. Phew! Just in time!

"What's with the rush?" Nobuko Ishihara, my middle school classmate, asked in _obviously-you-are-late-again-manner_. She is one of my bestfriends. We agreed to have same high school. She is sandy-haired, moody and outspoken, which I like her the most. She is obsessed in fashion and to her boyfriend, ugh.

"Duh, of course, I woke up late.." I answered.

"Ohayo, Risa – chan.." my other bestfriend, greeted sweetly.

"Ohayo, Chiharu-chan." She is Chiharu Tanaka, the smallest among us. (No woman can surpass my height T_T ) I envied her because she is small, feminine and cute. I am not cute nor beautiful, I'm just a giantess!

"Let's see the class list! I hope we are all classmates!" Nobu-chan said enthusiastically.

"I wish we have cute classmates!" I sparked with delight. Unknowingly, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" we both said.

A small boy! Is this kind of creature exist in Japan? Haha well a giant girl is existing and talking here :I

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," oops, I didn't intentionally say that. But he take it on other way. "You, are ya looking for a fight?!" the small guy growled.

"No, no," I defended his accusation. "I just didn't see you 'cause your . ." _What now? Because your short? Double oopss. I cant say anything! _"I'm sorry. . Uhm. ."

The short guy turned red, and literally, smokes were coming off his head! "Amazon!"

I snapped. How dare him! "I said I'm sorry, midget!" I said sarcastically, I don't care anymore!

"Totem pole!"

"You're looking for fight, microbe!"

"Titan!"

"Chibi!"

We gritted our teeth. Students and teachers were staring at us, like their watching an action movie. I just saw someone eating pop corn! What's this, an entertaining show?! But I don't care, I hate this dwarf standing in front of me!

"Enough that guys," Nobu – chan intervened. "Risa-chan, Otani-kun, please don't act like kids!"

Huh? "You know him/her?" chibi and I inquired in unison. I glared him. He glared back.

"Risa, this is Otani Atsushi. ." she introduced.

"HAHAHA, big valley, very funny," I laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Amazon!"

"And Otani-kun, this is Koizumi Risa," my sandy-haired friend added.

That big valley laughed hard. How dare him! "HAHAHA, small spring, haha, what an irony!"

_I can't control myself anymore!_

The next thing happened was the midget was thrown meters away with a punched mark on his face. . .

* * *

It's not Otani-kun and Koizumi-chan if they meet without starting a quarrel : ) I love the squabbling comedy duo. .

Sorry, I'm not so good in English :O , English is not my first language and I'm not good in writing and writing the exact words I want to convey :( . . Please bear with me! I'm trying to read novels to improve myself . . hehe

Thank you for reading my story! I like to thank kenshingumi for following this fanfic! Sincerest Arigatou!

Ja ne!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

March 2014  
sakurasyaoran05


	4. Classmates?

Konnichiwa readers! Here's a new chapter of _Destiny? _! hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Classmates?!**

**Omniscient Point of View**

"That dwarf pisses me of!" Risa said as they too their seats. She is seated beside Nobuko, while Chiharu seated in front of her sandy-haired friend.

"Don't think about that too much, instead. ." Nobuko leaned closer to her like she's exposing a secret, ". . you should concentrate in searching guys around.." Risa blinked at her and realization dawned to her.

"You are right! It's time for boys hunting!" she grinned foolishly. She scanned around her room, and did a checking. _Boys with their girlfriends – X; Lovey-dovey couple – X; a boy reading, ON THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS?! I hate studying! – X; and . . Oh no! Almost all of the boys were the same height as hers! It can't be!_ Her bestfriend saw her troubled expression. "Do not worry Risa, we can find a man for you!" Nobuko consoled. "She's right, Risa – chan, do not loose hope.." Chiharu supplied. They continued to comfort their bestfriend as they heard a loud laughing of boys coming inside their room.

"YOU, RED-HEADED AMAZON!"

Risa looked at the door. _It was him!_

She instantly answered, "You dwarf! What are ya doing here?!" The room was filled with silence, and two turned quiet at sudden realization. "_We are classmates!" _they both thought, unable to say that conclusion they don't want to believe.

"See this mark, amazon?," Otani said as he extended his head to her, "I should sue you for harassment!" He threatened.

Risa faced him in disgust. "Bring it on, shrimp! I'll sue you of slander!"

"I'll do the same, totem pole!" The air was filled with tension as the two were silent but death glares and darkest auras engulfed the place.

To add the misfortune of the two, their sensei saw that incident. "Stop doing your comedy act, all hanshin kyojin.." The students turned to him. And they eventually tried to suppress their laughter, whilst the comedy pair were reddened at his calling. "We are not comedy pair!" They shouted at précised sync. " Aw.. They both said in unison, such a wonderful pair.." a student commented.

"We are not a pair!" they both said.

"Do not copy me dwarf!"

"I should be the one saying that, red – headed Cyclops!"

"You should not be here, pre-schooler!"

**"What?!"**

They glared at each other.

"Enough with that quarrel, let us start the class! You should seat alternatively according to your gender. So column one boys, then followed by girls, and so forth.." The students moved on his orders. It is evident that students who are serious in their studies seated in the front; the shy and lazy ones at the back; the lovers seated beside each other; and Chiharu, who is afraid of boys, seated at the front row at the corner, infront of Nobuko. All that's left is at the center, and no one dared to sat there..

And unfortunately, because the two comedy duo were busy glaring at each other, the middle seats were left for them.

"Do not seat beside me, Amazon!"

"I'm saying the same, midget!"

Risa faced Nobu-chan. She pleaded to exchange her seat with her. Nobu gestured an apologetic look. _Sorry, Risa. I wan't to seat beside my Darling._ Risa sighed at her defeat. She look at her cute bestfriend. "Sorry, Risa – chan. I'm afraid of boys!" she whispered. Acknowledging her hopelessness, she glared at Otani, and seated in the middle. "Oi!" was Otani's reply as he saw her took her seat. Knowing also that he had no choice, he hopelessly seated beside her.

"Good morning class, I'm your adviser on this year, call me Nakano – sensei. I welcome you on your first day of high school," he paused a bit, ". . you should be proud, ne? You are now called adults and such, and like they said you should treasure your youthful years.." The students had swelled hearts as he said those encouraging words. Indeed, they're not middle school students now. They are now high school students. "I tell you, you can enjoy your youthful years in high school, BUT," he emphasized, "..you should be ready on upcoming school works, exams, responsibilities and ALSO on your senior EXAM! Do not fool around!" the sudden change of his mood feared the students. Their sensei coughed. "Well, let me introduce to you what are my policies and other concerns…" he started his long speech and so on….

After a space-travel-back-and-fourth-long speech, he said lamely, "So you know them all, now, let's get things off hand. Let's have our class representatives. I already told you their responsibilities and duties, right?" Those words came to students like a fatal blow. No one wanted to be class representatives! Like a ritual, students started to slouch on their seats, some stared blankly on ceiling, some not looking straight to sensei and looking somewhere, others are praying silently hoping they will not be called or someone will volunteer. The sensei smirked at their predicament and he saw the two comedy pair. He smirked even longer. "..Since we saw a live comedy act performance earlier, why not we take the all hanshin kyojin as representatives? Seems like they're getting so well.." he said as he pointed the surprised duo.

"Sensei! _Matte_!" The two rose up.

Nakano didn't gave them a chance to complain. "Do you agree class?" he inquired.

"YES!" the class chorused and was relieved.

"Congratulations to the two of you! Do your duties as representatives, okay?" The room was filled with applause but the duo received the appreciation in other way. And their sensei proceed on his talking, while the two still stunned on turn of events.

_I am really unlucky on first day of high school!_

_I have a bad feeling on this!_

_ARGH!_

Even in their thoughts, they were in **perfect** sync.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Somehow I made a different way how they became class representatives :D hehe

I've just learned from our English class this "Omniscient" POV, I want to use it here hehe :P

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ja ne minna – san!

Sakurasyaoran05  
March 2014


	5. Doki Doki

I'm soooo inspired writing now but failed to update sooner, so I posted two chapters! :D I'm sooo happy! :)**  
**

**Chapter 5: Doki Doki**

* * *

**His Point of View**

"You two are very funny.." Nakao commented as he received the ball I passed to him.

"Even you, Nakao? You know it's embarrassing, right? To be laugh at the classroom! Everything is giant's fault!" I put my angry emotions as I passed the ball.

"Woah. Woah. Not too hard, Otani – kun.. It hurts, you know?" He answered. We are in the gym. We are having our try-out for basketball team. One thing I was excited in entering high school is to be a part on basketball team!

The coach whistled and he gathered us. He gave his instructions. He said we will come back here tomorrow to observe us more. Then we're dismissed.

"I hope we are accepted," I said as I stretched my hand. We were stepping out the gym as I spotted the red-giant idiot! My veins were popping out as I saw her face! But I noticed she was with someone.

_Doki. Doki._

**I saw an exact face of KANZAKI!**

Is she our classmate? I notice that amazon so much that I did not notice her. They have the same height, face and profile. They have different hair color BUT they are exactly the same! How is this possible?!

"N…Na..kao.. who is that girl?" I stammered as I pointed her.

"Huh? You didn't know her? She is our classmate and Darling's bestfriend, Tanaka Chiharu. I thought you'll easily notice her 'cause she looks like Kanzaki-san."

_I am right! She does look lie Kanzaki!_

"That's because of that amazon! She's so annoying I didn't observe our classroom!" I stomped.

"Dar~ling!" Out of nowhere, that annoying girlfriend of Nakao appeared. She instantly hugged Nakao. I cringed. I don't want to see another cheesy scene here!

Amazon and Kanzaki-look-alike faced our direction. My heart bumped as our eyes met. _No! No! Another Kanzaki? Can I let her into my life? _ Nobu called them. And here I am, frozen in my place. I watch her moving to us. All I can think is Kanzaki's name.

"Midget!" Someone snapped at me. I looked up. The red-haired giant!

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly. _Huh? The amazon is concerned at me?_

"I'm okay, don't mind me." I said.

"Darling, Otani – kun, these are my bestfriends, Koizumi Risa," she looked at me playfully. ".. I introduced her to you, right Otani-kun?" I returned with a half-lidded eyes and the amazon was about to protest, "..and this is Tanaka Chiharu." My heart started to beat fast as I faced her. _Really, I haven't get over on Kanzaki. _

Chiharu-chan looked afraid. I was puzzled at her behavior.

"Sorry, Chiharu-chan is not used with boys," Nobu said. _So she has no boyfriend?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tadaima!" I said sluggishly.

"Welcome home, A-chan.." My mother welcomed me.

I walked upstairs and entered my room. I lay down on my bed, reliving the early event.

_Is this another chance God gave me? Is he giving me another 'Kanzaki'? Is this one for me? This is so frustrating! I think like a hopeless romantic here!_

After too much thought, I finally come up with a conclusion!

"Right! This is another chance for me! I'll try my best!"

**My operation begins!**

* * *

Sorry Otani-kun is kinda Out-of-character. I try my best not to, but I cannot come up on how he will pursue her.. :c Gomen minna!

But please continue to read this story! Arigato! I'm inspired since I'm senior college student few months from now (but still I'm not good in composing story, it's so frustrating ;/) Hehehe (We have different school sched here in the Philippines) but first I'll enjoy my 3rd year this summer class! Hehehe..

Ja ne minna!

sakurasyaoran05

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	6. Love is an Open Door

I'm sorry for late notice, we are now in chapter 6 but I forgot to tell this note! Gomen minna!

Note: I DO NOT OWN Lovely Complex. The characters and the anime itself belongs to Aya Nakahara-san.

By the way, the title of this chapter is a song from FROZEN (I also DO NOT OWN Frozen), hehe. I kinda like it so, here! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D\

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love is an Open Door~**

2nd day of class. I – C classroom. Everyone was chatting with someone they are acquainted with but students were also starting to get to know their classmates. Groups of students gathered in one place, some preferred to be alone, peacefully staring through the window to appreciate the fine weather; some were sleeping, finishing their unsatisfied somnolence in the classroom. Our heroine here though, was chatting with her two bestfriends.

"Risa, Risa," Nobu said to her excitedly. "Have you checked out the boys in the room? Anyone interests you?" She said, her brows wriggling.

Risa groaned. She don't want this conversation to keep going. "Unfortunately Nobu-chan, none."

"You know, I think the problem is you," she pointed Risa accusingly. "I think you have high standards in choosing men."

"Me?" She pointed herself. "How I cannot be choosy? I'm tall! VERY TALL! Of course, I chose someone who's taller than me!" she argued. Chiharu was starting to panic on Risa's outburst.

"Love is not measured by height, Risa." Nobu said with folded arms. To their surprise, the morning bell rang, and the students composed themselves on their sets. Nakano-sensei entered and they do their morning ritual. _Nobu-chan says that because she never felt how to be THIS tall. If I'm just like her, I'll never be that choosy, _she explained on her thoughts. She was still on her thoughts as their sensei was talking.

"Okay class, let's check our attendance. . Amamoto, Nanami .."

_If only I have a tall classmate I'll try to win his heart. But it will be a plus if he is cool and handsome _._

"Akiyama Tsukame .. *blah blah*"

She looked at the door swiftly. _If only a tall, cool guy will appear at the door! Haha, I think too much.. _She chuckled, then focused her attention to her sensei.

"Gomen Sensei, I'm late.." A voice suddenly interrupted their sensei and the students' attention. They all looked at the door. .

**Our Heroine's Point of View**

I watch as our classmate opened the door and entered the classroom. Then my EYES widened!

**L-O-V-E!**

My heart started to beat rapidly. It's like a magic! I just wished to have a classmate who is tall and handsome and poof! He came in! He walked in the classroom coolly, and here I am starting to see sparkles around him!

"Oh you are Suzuki Ryoji-kun right?" Our adviser asked for confirmation. He (heart heart) answered with a nod. Our sensei faced us. "Class, this is Suzuki-kun. He was absent yesterday because he had a flu."

"I'm Suzuki Ryoji. Please to meet you." He bowed. KYAAH!

"Since we already had our seating arrangement. Are you okay to have the vacant seat? It is at the back of Koizumi-san." He then pointed me. My heart rose a beat. _He'll be seating behind me?_

"Í'm fine with it, sensei. Arigato."

He walked towards my direction. My eyes started to form heart (3v3). He started the conversation. "Can I sit behind you?" kyaah! I'm going to explode! But still I replied the best respond I could. "Sure, _dozo,_" I said, blushing.

Unfortunately, the annoying midget interrupted our conversation. "Are you sure? You might not see the board!" He said with smirk. I'm going to punch you, microbe!

"Uhm. Can you see the board?" I faced him embarrassingly. Kyaa my height ruins my lovelife!

"No, no it's okay. I can see the board clearly." He looked at me.

STRIKE! CUPID'S ARROW AIMED MY HEART! (*/*)

A cool and handsome guy who came in from the door just like I was wishing earlier! It must be a sign of my love debut! *heart heart*

YOSH! I'll try my best to win his LOVE! *determined*

**My OPERATION BEGINS!**

* * *

I would like to thank Charlotte Bennet for the new review!

Thank you readers! Love you all! :D

Ja ne!

sakurasyaoran05

April 2014


	7. First Step

Konnichiwa minna~! :D It's me with a new pen name (due to some reasons)! :D How are you? :D Here's the new update!

Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. It belongs to Aya Nakahara-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Step**

The comedy duo ran very fast to Maido High, because they were LATE! Koizumi Risa was late because she played video games last night, whilst Otani Atsushi was busy listening to his favourite songs. They ran and ran until they met at the entrance.

"**YOU!" **they shouted along with their heavy breathing. **"You are late, Idiot!" **again they said. They paused a bit and launched another synchronized remark, **"Don't say I'm late because you are late too, baka!"**

Otani ran his hand through his hair. "I should not waste my time with you, amazon!" He ran towards their classroom.

"I'm saying the same, shrimp!" Koizumi retorted and followed him. They opened the door and shouted, **"Gomen, sensei! I'm late!" **After a series of heavy breathing, they heard the applauses from their classmates. "You are not late, comedy duo, sensei is not here yet!"

"Huh?" was their genius reply.

"Ne, ne, you came to school together?" one of their curious classmates asked excitedly.

"That's ridiculous!" The pair answered. "It is just a coincidence! Believe me!"

"Kawaii, they synchronized!" their female classmate commented.

Koizumi turned to Otani. "Do not copy what I'm saying dwarf!"

"Who says I'm copying you, aho!"

"You make our mornings interesting, All Hanshin Kyojin," Nakano-sensei stepped in the classroom. "But I want to start my class now." He said playfully.

"We are not making the mornings interesting!" They wailed.

...…..

"Class, dismiss." Nakano-sensei finally said and went to teacher's office.

"_Yosh! I'll approach Suzuki – kun!" _Koizumi said with determination. She turned her head to Suzuki. "Suzuki-kun, thank you for lending me your notes. It is really helpful." She then handed his notebook.

"You are welcome, Koizumi-san."

"Ah! As a sign of my gratitude. I'll treat you to the canteen!" She said cheerfully.

"It's okay, Koizumi-san. Do not go to that extent."

"I insist. Come!" She pulled him towards the canteen. _Everything is going smoothly!_

"Tanaka-san! I'll help you!" Otani offered his hands to carry the heavy books carried by Chiharu.

"A-h i-it's o-okay, O-Otan-ii k-k-kunn.. I c-can ma-manage.." She stammered.

"It's not okay since you are a girl." He said as he stacked the books Chiharu was holding to his arms. She faced Chiharu, "I know you are afraid of boys. But not all boys are scary. You just have to know them better. ." He smiled.

"Y-you t-think s-so?" She said doubtfully.

"Yes! Do you think I'm scary?"

She shook her head several times.

"That's great! I'm willing to help you encounter your fears on boys! Trust me!" Otani said encouragingly.

For the first time, she smiled in front of a male she hadn't known so much, "Yeah!"

…...

Days passed and the determined small spring and big valley continued to be friend their love interests. It seems that things are going smoothly.

"Guys, I bring Suzuki-kun and - what are you doing here midget?!" Koizumi bursted.

"What? I'm invited with Nakao here!" _Plus, Chiharu-chan is here._

"Calm down Risa," Nobu inserted, "I invited my darling to have lunch. It's good thing, right? The more the merrier!"

"Okay," she sighed.

"Hello, Suzuki-kun!" Nakao greeted him.

"Hi." was his only reply.

Girls were seated with each other. Boys did the same. They were eating their lunch and talking at the same time. They were silenced by a phone ringing.

"_Yo~! You have a message!" _

"Risa, you have a text." Nobu informed.

Risa picked up the phone. "Weird, I don't have a text."

"That is mine." Otani said as he read the text. "It's my mother, saying I'll buy something in the convenience store."

"Wait!" Risa rose up, facing Otani, who is infront of her. "You are an Umibozu fan too?" She sparkled.

"Yes, yes, I'm his fan. Wait, '_too'? _You love Umibozu?" He asked excitedly.

"I love him 'till I die." She said dreamily. "Did you hear his new song?"

"Yes,yes, that was the best! I heard he will be having a collaboration with a famous singer!"

"REALLY? Sugoi na!" They held hands like a crazed fans do. Their friends were silenced and stunned with their behaviour. Nobu was first to recover. "Ara. Ara. You two are really alike, right, Darling?"

"Hai, Darling!" Nakao grinned. "You two have similar interest and attitude."

"Ne, you should try to go out. Let's see if the two of you will work out." Nobu added.

"Who is dating who? No way!" The duo shouted.

"See, even they talk they are in perfect timing!" Nakao teased.

"And you both love Umibozu!" Nobu pointed out.

"I think so to." Chiharu added.

"Me too." Suzuki supplied.

"That's just a coincidence!" They said again, "Don't copy me!" again in perfect sync. "Argh!"

"Anyway, lunch is over. Let's go." Otani changed the issue.

…...

_Ding dong!_

The class is over. Students rushed to go outside their rooms. Nobu and Nakao left earlier, while the always-fighting-each-other duo did their class rep duties. Otani break the silence.

"Oi, I never thought you are an Umibozu fan too."

"Me too. You know, my friends back at middle school laughed at me because I love his songs. They say I'm weird."

"Me too. Me too." He agreed. "Those are idiots. They can't figure how amazing he is." He nodded.

"Sou..sou.. They are idiots. I'm glad I met an Umibozu fan here in Maido High."

"Me too." Otani smiled. "I'm sorry if I treated you bad always."

"Haha. Me too. We should get along because we are just a few Umibozu fans here." Koizumi replied.

"Yeah. Okay," he coughed, changing his voice like he is introducing himself, "I'm Otani Atsushi, 16 years old."

Koizumi laughed at his gesture. "I'm Koizumi Risa, 16 years old." They shook their hands.

"Give me your number, Koizumi." Koizumi rose a beat when she heard that. "Doushite?"

"Of course, we should update each other if there's a news about Umibozu."

"Yes, that's right." _What is this weird feeling? _Koizumi wondered. On the other side of the building, a girl and a boy bumped with each other.

"Are you alright?" The male student asked.

"I'm okay. Oh, Suzuki-kun."

"Tanaka-san." Suzuki said in surprise. "You have many books. Where are you heading?"

"In the lib. I'll return them now." She said shyly.

"Here, let me help you." He offered.

_Try your best Chiharu. Otani-kun assured not all boys are scary. _"Sure, thanks."

And they walk together in the library quietly, while the two class reps of 1-C were laughing unceasingly.

* * *

Thank you to KatLuvGot7 for liking my story. :D

Ja ne!

green-ninja05 (sakurasyaoran05)

April 2014


	8. AHK plus L equals BrD

Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex

* * *

**Chapter 8: All Hanshin Kyojin + Library = Blessing remainder Disaster?**

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey guys, where are you going after lunch? Our senseis will attend teacher's meeting this afternoon." Koizumi, one of the class representatives, informed her friends.

"It's a study period, though" Otani, the other class rep, corrected her.

"Yes, Nakano-sensei said that earlier while you two are in the office," the _Darling~ _couple exclaimed delightedly. "Let's have a stroll around the campus, Darling~."

"That's a very good idea, Nobu~chan!"

Koizumi sighed. _How nice to have a boyfriend that you can still enjoy going to school even study period. _She heaved another sigh.

"You are sighing every now and then, Koizumi. Are you an old man?" Otani commented as he grabbed his _takoyaki _and chewed it mechanically.

Koizumi Risa, not in the mood to argue, just said, "An old woman, perhaps." And she slurped her miso soup soundly. _I must find a boyfriend to have a wonderful high school!_

"Chiharu-chan," Nobuko called her petite bestfriend, "what will you do after lunch?"

"Uhm. I will study in the library," she sweetly.

All of them – Nobu, Nakao, Otani and Koizumi – just sweat dropped. "Don't be a 'student' Chiharu-chan," Nobu said, "you should take a break once in a while."

"It's okay. I'm having fun," she defended.

"I will play at the gym," Otani changed the subject.

"I'm going to the rooftop to sleep!" Koizumi yawned. They stood up and clean their dishes.

"Otani-kun, Koizumi-san! Nakano-sensei asked you to finish the attendance chart!" their classmate shouted.

"Na-ni?!" They 'silently' screamed.

"Bu-but it's study period, right?" Otani faced his friends.

"Nakano-sensei probably knows that his students are not studying during study period. Most especially the two of you." Nobu said with a smirk. "Might as well he'll make you do your duties." She added. "So, we will leaving you ne? Ganbatte to the two of you." She said in that-way-you'll-get-to-know-each-other tone. She winked at Koizumi and held Nakao's arm. _I don't want what you are thinking Nobu-chan, _Koizumi thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uwahh! Gladly we finish the attendance!" Koizumi stretched and Otani did the same thing. They were talking happily about Umibozu in the corridor, Otani, heading to the gym, while Koizumi on the rooftop. They were stopped when a man appeared infront of them.

"All Hanshin Kyojin, great timing!" Nakano-sensei greeted them. The pair were about to protest on his calling. "You finished the attendance?" They nodded. "That's great! Please return the books we used last meeting in the library. They are in the office," he pointed the said room. "I'm counting on you!" he waved and walked away, whistling.

"Of all the places! We were asked to go to lib!" Otani said disgustingly.

"You are right! I always wonder why Chiharu-chan wanted to go to lib! It's just.."

"Creepy!" They blurted in unison, both of their hands were trembling in disgust.

Otani walked first, leaving Koizumi stared his back. She smiled, wondering she was happy to spend her time with him, even though it's for a class duty.

As they entered in the library, they turned quiet. Not because they read the sign, "SILENCE", but the stature and stares of the librarian silenced them. Their faint footsteps were the lone noise in the place. They arranged the books in the shelves as Koizumi spotted a familiar profile in the library. Chiharu – chan. She was about to call her, but she remember the place they were in. But as she took a look whom Chiharu is talking to, she bursted an "Eh?!"

"Oi, Koizumi, what's with you?" Otani inquired, praying the librarian did not hear her. Koizumi placed her hands on her mouth. They were surprised as the librarian approached them with a dark aura (thunder and dark clouds visible in background) and glared at the two. She pointed the sign "KEEP QUIET" and glared them once again before going to her station. Koizumi returned her attention to Chiharu. _Chiharu – chan and Suzuki – kun are in the library together? _

"Koizumi?" her companion asked. He followed what Koizumi is looking at. "Suzuki – kun. Chiharu – chan." He called them. The two faced them. "Otani-kun. Risa-chan." Chiharu said softly. Upon acknowledging them, they approached and took their seats, facing them. Koizumi was first to start the conversation, "You came together?" she was puzzled. Chiharu is not comfortable with the boys.

"No, I just bumped with Suzuki-kun. We were both studying and answering the activities in English. So we decided we study together." She answered uncomfortably, squirming in her seat. Koizumi was quiet relieved and instantly changed to her natural self. "Eh? I forgot about our activity!" Otani seconded her.

"Why not we study it together?" Suzuki suggested.

Koizumi jolted and look at Otani. They were sending messages on their minds. _This is our chance! – _Otani; _Yes! Yes! Let's do our best! _– Koizumi. They faced them and said in unison, "Yes!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Yawn*

*Yawn*

*Another yawn*

*Smack*

"Ouch! What's your problem, Otani?" Koizumi asked as she brushed her head where Otani smacked her.

"Idiot. Do not yawn when everybody is seeing it. It's unlady-like. And. . *yawn* . . it's making me yawn too.." He had another yawn.

"I can't help it. I'm not used to this places." Koizumi reasoned.

They once again concentrated in studying and answering. Koizumi is troubled on a problem and Suzuki noticed it and asked her.

Koizumi blinked. "A-ah, I can't translate this part. It is very difficult."

Suzuki sat beside her and started tutoring her. She smiled. She moves her eyes to Otani, who was being lectured by Chiharu. _Amazing Otani-kun. We are both doing according to want we wanted. _She returned her eyes to her paper and trying to understand what Suzuki is teaching. _But what is this feeling? Despite being happy, I can't understand this feeling of slight bareness I felt in my heart? _

"Do you understand now, Koizumi?" The said high school girl snapped to her senses as Suzuki-kun called her.

"Gomen, Suzuki-kun, can you repeat it again? Hehe." _Nah, maybe because of the atmosphere here in the library…_

. . . . . .

ZZZzzz..

*Snore*

*Whistle*

"Risa-chan?" Chiharu asked quietly.

"Otani-kun?" Suzuki whisphered.

And they both sweat dropped.

The called individuals just fell asleep!

"I guess they don't really used in this kind of place." Chiharu commented as she continues to sweat drop.

"Let them rest for a while, they might be tired."

"Okay." And Chiharu paid attention to her paper. "Uhm. Suzuki-kun? I can't answer this problem." Suzuki tutored her, while the comedy duo continues to snore. A student assistant noticed them and tapped their shoulders. "Excuse me? Moshi moshi?"

"Nani?" They asked as the rubbed their eyes and trying to recognize the stranger in front of them.

"I am a student assistant here. Please refrain from sleeping in the library. The head might caught you." The student said and bowed humbly. She cared what will happen if the librarian might caught them sleeping. She turned her heel towards her assigned shelf and grabbed books. She faced them and smile before dusting off the books using a piece of cloth.

The duo were reddened out from embarrassment. Otani excused himself to Chiharu and Suzuki and grabbed Koizumi's hand and exited the library. When they reached the back portion of the building, they stopped in the isolated place, still flushed in red. "You are idiot! Sleeping in the library!"

"Wha-? You are sleeping too!" The red-haired girl argued.

"It is because you are sleeping too! I was infected!" the auburn-haired man reasoned, raising his hands in the air. "You ruined our plan! Instead of getting closer to them, we were embarrassed there! You are impossible!"

"Duh, you complain like an old man. Do not blame me on your idiocy! You are just lazy shrimp! Do not blame me if you're dozing in the library! And why you grabbed my hand and went here, idiot! We can spend longer to them if we did not leave. It's like a soldier admitting his defeat! You are the impossible here!" She pointed him accusingly.

Otani slapped her pointing hand. "You are just an idiot, amazon! Are you losing your mind? Staying there is humiliating! Are you that idiot to not be embarrassed? Argh!" He ruffled his hair to release his irritation. "Life is really complicated. You are tall but your brain is small. Wait, do you even have a brain?" He looked at her like it is the only conclusion he thought.

"Stupid dust! I don't want to hear this from an idiot like you! You are small then it's clearly obvious that brain of yours is small too. The only thing what your brain is capable of is to act like a human, but not to _think _like human! Shorty!"

"What did you say, amazon?!"

"You heard it, dwarf."

"Shut up, totem pole!"

"Dust!"

"Giant!"

"Microbe!"

"Wha-? Grr! It's impossible you can even get a boyfriend with that attitude of yours!" Otani spatted.

"If you are the last male species in the planet, I would rather have no boyfriend!" Koizumi retorted. After a final glare, Otani ran towards their classroom, infuriating.

While Koizumi was left standing.

_This midget is so annoying!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yay! I did not expect summer classes will be this enjoyable! Besides that we have only one subject, I am now a student assistant in the library! Yay! It'll be my first time to earn money out of my efforts (cry cry), that's why this chapter is inspired and settled in the library. But I do hope I can finish my thesis this summer! Please pray for me :) Thanks for reading!

I posted a one-shot Lovely Complex story! Kindly read if you are interested. I just want to contribute more in LC page. Hopefully it can reach to 4 digits of stories (700 stories to go!) Thank you in advance for reading!

Thank you for sparing your time in reading this LOOONNG Author's Notes XD

Ganbatte minna!

By

green-ninja05  
April 2014


	9. Bad News? Not Really

Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. Rights belong to Aya Nakahara – sama.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bad News? Not Really**

"Onee-chan, the dinner is ready," Takato Koizumi said after observing his sister's odd behaviour. She looked so mad. "What's the problem?"

"Nah, school stuff." She said, too annoyed to give further details. She is too annoyed that time Otani said she'll never get a boyfriend.

"Okay." Her brother responded and he closed the door.

. . . . . . . .

"Risa, Takato, let's talk," Their mother commanded as the siblings were done cleaning the dishes. The two were puzzled. It's unusual for their mother saying that. The whole family sat at the living room. Risa felt strange. It was like their parents will be telling bad news.

Their father cleared his throat. "Did you remember a story I told you about our childhood best friend?"

The siblings were more puzzled. Why talk this matter now?

"Uhm. _Hai,_" Risa said. "Is that _Otou-san's_ friend who were your classmate kindergarten until college?" She added. She thought it was funny, to have someone your classmates since childhood. But she found it cute, friends who are inseparable.

"That's right.." he paused a while. "..we treated each other as family. And after graduation, before we separate our ways, we promised to stick together. We met him accidentally at the market," he spoke happily, "..we patched up things we missed and we talk and talk. Then we remembered our promise that we will become a family. And in order to do that, we agreed to have our children engaged and.." He trailed off and looking at his daughter and son, expectantly. Risa was first to react, choking an air.

"WHAT?!" She bursted, wishing someone will slap her now to wake up from this nightmare.

"Onee-chan, you're too loud." Takato said, rubbing his ear.

"Why you are so calm about it?! We will be arranged to someone we don't know!" Takato just shrugged.

"Uhm, Risa, we decided you'll be engaged to his son." Their father folded his arms like the decision is final.

"Why me?" She asked, in verge of tears. She can't believe her father can do that to her. She felt the person in front of her is **not **her father.

"You have the same age of his son. His daughter is too old for Takato, and she has boyfriend." He said in relaxed tone while his daughter was troubled. He was confused why his daughter acted like that.

"Bu-but, you can't do that to your daughter! Fixing her to someone she doesn't know and love!" She cried pleadingly, then turned to her mother. "_Okaa-san_, please talk to _Otou-san!_" She begged. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes, saying she did everything but there's nothing she can do about it. She was troubled at her state, but not troubled on the 'engagement'.

"That's why well meet them so you can get together. To know each other." He got up, dismissing the talk and went upstairs. Risa went to her mother, kneeling on her lap.

"_Okaa-san! _You said I can find my prince right? Someone whom I can love from the bottom of my heart. Who I can love forever! But what are you doing is stealing my happiness!"

"Risa, my daughter, don't say that. Just try to meet them, they are good people. You don't know, maybe he is destined for you. This is the destiny's way to meet him." She comforted her daughter. Takato, on the other hand, felt somehow sad to his older sister. It's unusual to see her like that. "Don't worry, everything is fine." her mother smiled.

"Huh?" Risa asked.

"Your father is not that bad. Your _Otou-san _forgot to tell you this. Though you'll be seeing Seichii-kun's son, it's not that you'll get married."

"Huh?" She looked at her mother, puzzled.

"Though you are 'engaged', it doesn't mean you'll marry him. Let's say, he is your fiancé."

"What difference does it make?" She asked for the nth time.

"You are arranged to be married. So you'll get to know each other, but if doesn't work out, the marriage will be cancelled."

"Huh?"

"Risa, it means that after meeting him and you don't love each other, your father will not push the both of you to marry. He is just thinking that since you have no boyfriend, might as well he'll introduce Seichii-kun's son. He believed that his son is a good man since Seichii-kun is a good man. I believe also he brought up his son well. So Risa, don't worry. All we ask is to meet him, know him better, please?"

"Eh? Is that all?" Risa stopped crying. She laughed, thinking she wasted her tears for nothing. Takato was also relieved and irritated at himself, he also worried for nothing. "You're so over-acting, _'nee-chan._" He said to lighten the atmosphere.

"Anybody will react like that!"

"So, Risa, give this a chance?" Her mother pleaded for _yes_.

"Okay, since I'll just meet him, and everything, okay, I'll agree. But I'm sure I will not fall for him."

"Oh, thanks Risa! You are indeed my daughter!" She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Risa was relieved that she was not forced to marry 'Seichii-kun's son'. She laughed at her behavior earlier. But she didn't understand what she felt the moment she said she will not fall in love to him. Hmm?

* * *

I was heartbroken these past days, hehe, so that gives me an idea to write Koizumi and Otani fan fic haha :) so the next one-shot I'll be writing is loosely-based on my life (don't worry it's not a sad ending just like mine wew, but I am moving on, it's just a platonic love, I guess). :D

Thanks for reading!

By

green-ninja05  
May 2014


End file.
